


Blood Traitor

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Denial, Drabble, Drama, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Violence, antagonistic attraction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation between Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley escalates into something… unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron) and dedicated to my stage combat teacher, who would have been absolutely horrified by what his training helped me to envision in this drabble. Good thing that he'll never see it:P

**Title:** Blood Traitor  
 **Summary:** A confrontation between Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley escalates into something… unexpected.  
 **Rating/Warnings** : PG-13, Violence  
 **Prompt:** Disco Ball  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron) and dedicated to my stage combat teacher, who would have been absolutely horrified by what his training helped me to envision in this drabble. Good thing that he'll never see it:P

Blood Traitor

  
"What's the matter Weasel, your little mudblood won't dance with you under that pathetic, muggle disco ball?"

In all of three seconds Ron leapt across the room, grabbing Draco Malfoy's arm, and twisting it painfully behind his back, before slamming him face first against the wall of the abandoned alcove. Grunting loudly in pain, Malfoy retaliates quickly, swinging his free arm backward to elbow Ron in the jaw.

"Blood traitor!" Malfoy spat as the blow connects.

Furious, Ron spins Malfoy around and with one arm pins the aristocrat's arms above his head. Just before Ron has the chance to rear his arm back for a punch, Malfoy unexpectedly closes the narrow gap between them, seizing Ron's lips in a bloody, violent kiss.

Wrenching away and seething with a terrifying, calm anger Ron asks softly, "Who's the blood traitor now?"


End file.
